<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艺旭】喘息效应 by shenzhuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842790">【艺旭】喘息效应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhuxi/pseuds/shenzhuxi'>shenzhuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhuxi/pseuds/shenzhuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>绝对占有，相对自由【番外】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艺旭】喘息效应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>绝对占有，相对自由 【番外】</p><p>病娇金钟云X金厉旭</p><p>背景校园时期 </p><p>---1.《喘息效应》</p><p>李东海和金厉旭打赌这次测验的成绩，谁分数低就来个入水仪式，事实证明如果自己没有努力的话，有个学霸对象也是没用的。以一分之差输给李东海，金厉旭觉得连老天爷都不站在自己这边。</p><p> </p><p>“灵九，带上你的男人，咱入水去！赫宰已经在那边等我们了！”最近李东海头发长了些，甚至自己还烫了卷，但是咯吱窝夹着的脚蹼还是挺瞩目的。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭从椅子上跳起来，双手激动握成拳发抖，小嘴张大想飙高音，下意识回头看了一眼男友眼色，金钟云撑着个脑袋似乎有点烦躁，从他猛戳手机屏幕的动作可以看出来，宿舍里安静了几秒，李东海等着金厉旭的答复，金厉旭等着金钟云的同意。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes！愣着干嘛！出发出发！！！”</p><p> </p><p>一家刚开业的游泳馆，即使是不太会游泳的也喜欢来凑凑热闹，但有些人不但喜欢凑热闹，而且还奇奇怪怪的，比如李东海，一身黑色紧身潜水服，脚蹼啪嗒啪嗒的踩出更衣室，随便抬抬脚还抽了筋；还比如金厉旭，被迫穿上长袖长裤，被迫坐在泳池边看其他人在水中嬉戏。</p><p> </p><p>“钟云，虽然说天气转凉，但这里是游泳馆诶，长袖长裤太过分了...”金厉旭嘟嘴不满地抱怨，金钟云细心地帮对方裤腿折高露出脚踝，听进去抱怨又帮他折到小腿肚，脚踝和小腿有一条明显的分割线，金钟云贪恋地摸了摸没被晒黑的部分。</p><p> </p><p>“你的身体只能我看，别人看到一点我都嫉妒。”</p><p> </p><p>哼...该死的金钟云....还挺会撩人的...</p><p> </p><p>“灵九，这水不冷快...快...快来个漂亮的姿势纪念你的五十九分。”李东海早就跳入泳池，护目镜拉到额上，卷发滴着水，手将脸上多余的水抹去，活脱脱一个出水美人，旁人的目光都往这里看，李赫宰一个欺身而上又把李东海往水里压。</p><p> </p><p>说话的时候明显是抖了一下，金厉旭肯定不信他的邪，蹲在池边小心将水往自己胸上拍。</p><p> </p><p>嗯...有点凉，但是不碍事。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云拦不住，坐在一边看他活动身体，金厉旭活动差不多了，脑内开始构思以一个怎么漂亮的姿势入水比较好，是在空中旋转360°之后然后零水花入水比较好，还是在空中表演一个高音劈叉好呢。</p><p> </p><p>李东海也不是很懂那人笑嘻嘻的在想什么，把水往金厉旭身上泼吸引他的注意，金厉旭抬抬手示意他冷静，退后几米来了个小助跑，助跑姿势很漂亮，但是要注意的是在游泳馆千万不要乱跑。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭前面还跑得好好的，就是刚刚被李东海泼的地方湿了一些，光着的脚和湿漉漉的地面减少了摩擦，一个没刹住就以大鹏展翅的姿势扑到池子里，溅起的水花同样打在李赫宰和李东海身上。</p><p> </p><p>助跑姿势危险，大鹏展翅不错，入水水花太大，金厉旭选手零分，OUT！</p><p> </p><p>金钟云赶忙去捞自家小男友，长袖长裤沾了水多多少少重了些，金厉旭觉得刚刚入水的姿势实在羞耻捂着脸傻笑，衣服是金钟云的，对金厉旭来说相对大了些，没整理好的衣服露出大块胸口，金钟云给他披了两层浴巾。</p><p> </p><p>而金厉旭这边也注意到自家男友入水后异常性感的身体，探在水里的脚掌，带着点腿毛的小腿，视线移到有些难以启齿的地方，光是想想尺寸金厉旭就有些发热，往上就是小肚脐，块块分明的腹肌，还有些壮硕的胸肌，锁骨，紧绷着的胸锁乳突肌，再是下巴，薄唇，鼻子，还有一直深深注视自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>救命...血压在升高...</p><p> </p><p>“哈嘁...”金厉旭打了个喷嚏，顺带打破了这奇奇怪怪的暧昧氛围。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么打喷嚏了，先洗澡换衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟云本来坏心眼想和金厉旭挤一个淋浴间，可看到对方没心情开玩笑也就放过他，约好洗完之后在门口等他。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭双手撑着墙，低头看了眼性致勃勃的部位，低声骂自己真没出息，打开花洒，略凉的水从头灌到脚，水凉到刺骨，自然就软了下去，可是一想到金钟云，小弟弟又挺立起来，金厉旭继续打开冷水冲凉。</p><p> </p><p>看刚刚进去的金厉旭脸色确实不好，和李东海李赫宰打了招呼就先带金厉旭回学校，不管金钟云怎么扮鬼脸逗对方，对方总是一副病恹恹的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“厉旭是不是不舒服？我给你找药吃。”探了对方额头确实略微发烫，金钟云自带了一个小药箱，感冒药胃药退烧药一个都不少，本应该整齐的药箱却不知道被哪个混蛋翻乱。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭走到身边从背后环住金钟云，脸贴着后背嘟嘟囔囔：“钟云...我好奇怪...”</p><p> </p><p>“生病了当然都会奇怪，你先坐着。”一生病就变得粘人的毛病，虽然喜欢这么金厉旭粘着，但还是先把药找到比较重要。金钟云把小男友按在椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪...对你起反应的奇怪...想要你的奇怪...</p><p> </p><p>放假没人查寝，李东海李赫宰玩到半夜才回来，被金钟云提前短信告知金厉旭已经休息消息的两人，连澡都没洗，鞋子一脱就上了床。</p><p> </p><p>金钟云在黑暗中睁开眼，漆黑一片的视野，却能准确找到金厉旭，因为在每个不为人知的黑夜里，金钟云的手都时时刻刻朝着金厉旭探索。</p><p> </p><p>退烧药开始发挥药效，金厉旭身上薄薄的睡衣已经被汗湿透，金钟云准备了另一套，解开一颗颗扣子要帮对方换上。</p><p> </p><p>“啊...”</p><p>隔壁星星月亮床帘里传出一声小小呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“哈...赫宰..轻点..”</p><p> </p><p>“你都不知道我忍多久了李东海。”</p><p> </p><p>“灵九他们...呃..哈..”</p><p> </p><p>“那你要小声一点啊东海～”</p><p> </p><p>随着床上人的动作，质量本就一般的床甚至发出细微的声响。</p><p> </p><p>嘎吱...嘎吱...</p><p> </p><p>金钟云咬咬牙，忍住火气，不用想都知道现在李赫宰的牙龈该有多凉，如果金厉旭被他们吵醒了就直接让他们当亡命鸳鸯。</p><p> </p><p>“钟云我热...”</p><p> </p><p>清楚感受到对方鼻尖蹭着自己的脸颊，无论遇到什么事，下意识喊自己名字的金厉旭都能让金钟云想狠狠占有他。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭抓着金钟云冰凉的手贴在脸上降温，手心捂热了就换手背，没一会两只手都暖和了。</p><p> </p><p>“呀李赫宰你给我起来...刚刚灵九是不是被我们吵醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他经常说梦话...没事的嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>隔壁床的人还是那样肆无忌惮，金厉旭半梦半醒之间听见小小的却清晰的呻吟声，本以为是做梦，但身边的金钟云呼吸也渐渐起了变化才一下子惊醒。</p><p> </p><p>“醒了？”金钟云贴着耳朵慢慢开口，酥麻感似电流窜过全身，金厉旭原本就被闷红的脸蛋在黑暗中又加重了颜色，不止是因为金钟云的声音，还有自己已经抬头的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>为了不让对方发现，金厉旭往旁边躲，直到背部贴在墙上，可金钟云当然是知道的，对方挪一点，他就近一些，小朋友是自己把自己逼到绝境的，金厉旭背后贴着墙，胸前贴着金钟云，无路可退。</p><p> </p><p>“厉旭想要？好像已经硬了呢，是因为听见东海的声音吗？”贴着耳边不用很大的声音就可以听清，还故意喘了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“呜...我真的好奇怪啊金钟云。”</p><p> </p><p>手往自己身下探去，双腿夹着的欲望也隐隐发涨，睡裤连带着内裤一并褪到臀部，挺立的阴茎直直顶着金钟云。</p><p> </p><p>对方的轻笑使金厉旭感到更加羞耻，生病中的孩子手脚都软绵绵的，想请求对方帮帮忙，可金钟云重心不在这，解开所剩无几的扣子揉着金厉旭的乳头。</p><p> </p><p>“厉旭自己撸出来吧，哥哥带你。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟云一只手带着金厉旭撸动着对方的阴茎，另一只手伸进两指与金厉旭嘴里的舌头共舞。黑暗中看不清金钟云的脸还是很可惜，但闭上眼就可以想象到今天早上游泳馆的金钟云。</p><p> </p><p>记忆从对方的锁骨，腹肌到藏在内裤里的那个部位，兴奋迫使金厉旭加快手中的动作。</p><p> </p><p>“呜...”</p><p> </p><p>带着金厉旭津液的手指绕着乳头画圈，轻轻咬就可以听见要哭的嘤咛，金钟云带着金厉旭动得更快，掌心的汗混杂着已经开始冒出的白浊。</p><p> </p><p>“哈..那个...我...”</p><p> </p><p>“快好了呢我们厉旭...”找准颈侧狠狠咬了一口留下痕迹，被身下快感侵蚀的金厉旭缩缩脖子表示接受。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝给我...”</p><p> </p><p>最后一下，随着金钟云的话语，金厉旭将自己的欲望释放在手中，想拿床头的纸巾擦去却被金钟云抓住手放在他的阴茎上。</p><p> </p><p>“你自己都不知道刚刚喘得有多好听。”</p><p> </p><p>手里的精液变成最好的润滑，金钟云的巨物早就在金厉旭的喘息中抬起头，等厉旭先舒服了自己再舒服。</p><p> </p><p>终于触碰到了一直淫想的部位，肿胀得一只手顾不来，金厉旭双手都沾上自己的精液，两手包裹着柱身，大拇指蹭过金钟云的龟头，迫使那人传出一声闷哼。</p><p> </p><p>“如果不是你不舒服，就让你用嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟云莫名的恼怒让金厉旭心里升起一丝窃喜，一只手安抚着柱身，一只手把玩着头部，第一次被对方这样对待，金钟云还是很激动的，双手捧住对方的脸亲吻，金厉旭每挑逗一次下体，金钟云就会被迫停止亲吻稍微喘气，接着就是更猛烈的舌头攻击。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯...哼...厉旭再快一点...”</p><p> </p><p>本来声音就低沉，喘着的让金厉旭还想再硬一次。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭嘴唇肿痛，金钟云全身上下都是被憋出来的汗，金钟云也要快释放的时候，金厉旭说一句“想看看你。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭隔着布料倾听属于金钟云的心跳，对方的手包住自己的手进行最后的冲刺。</p><p> </p><p>“马上就可以看见了。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟云的话弄得金厉旭云里雾里，但在金钟云释放在金厉旭手上的时候，世界突然就亮了，金钟云的脸可以看得清晰，带着温柔的笑，头上的汗沾湿刘海一根根贴在额头。</p><p> </p><p>宿舍阳台对面正对着旅馆，前几天新装用来宣传景点的大银幕，在每天晚上十二点整都会亮起来，亮光可以照进宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭看清男友的脸，心里的空虚填满，埋进对方颈窝，“我男朋友真好看。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭手里沾着金钟云的子子孙孙，舌头舔舔后这么说的“好看的人连东西都好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“今晚流那么多汗...病好了让你吃个够。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟云下体顶顶金厉旭。</p><p> </p><p>“哼...睡觉！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>